Slurry Tankers (Farming Simulator 15)
A Slurry Tanker is a mobile container that can be filled with Slurry at one of the stationary Slurry tanks on the map, and can then take it to a Slurry Field Tank sitting out near the fields being fertilized. There is only one Slurry Tanker available in the base game. List of Slurry Tankers Overview One of the primary advantages of Slurry over other types of fertilizer is that it can be stored right near the field. This is done by placing a Slurry Field Tank near a field that's currently being worked by a Slurry Spreader, and filling that field tank using a Slurry Tanker. By placing such a Field Tank near the worked field, a Slurry Spreader that runs out of Slurry does not need to be taken all the way back to a Slurry refilling point, such as the Biogas Plant or the Cow Pasture. Instead, it can be taken a short distance to the Slurry Field Tank, where it can be refilled as normal. The Field Tank cannot fill itself from the stationary Slurry refilling points, so instead you will need a Slurry Tanker to make the trips between those points and the Field Tank. The only Slurry Tanker in the game (the Kotte TSA 30000) is quite large, and is capable of filling a Field Tank in two runs. Due to a bug/feature in the game design, this entire process can be skipped simply by allowing a Hired Worker to use the Slurry Spreaders, without refilling at all. The Hired Worker will automatically purchase Slurry, at a fractional price. If you do not mind using this apparent exploit, and don't mind allowing a Worker to do all the work for you, there is no real need to use Slurry Field Tanks or Slurry Tankers at all. Filling the Tanker The Slurry Tanker can be filled directly at either of the two available stationary Slurry tanks, which are located at the Cow Pasture and the Biogas Plant. This assumes that the tanks contain any Slurry at the time, of course. To fill up, drive the Slurry Tanker up to one of these stationary tanks. You will get the option to "Refill". Press the appropriate button to start the refilling process. Refilling will stop automatically if the Tanker is full, if the Slurry tank is empty, or if you drive the Tanker away from the Slurry tank. You may also stop refilling at any time by hitting the same button again. You can also refill the Slurry Tanker from any Field Tank that still holds slurry. This may be necessary if you wish to move Slurry from one Field Tank to another. Overloading The Slurry Tanker cannot dump its Slurry directly into the Slurry Spreaders. Instead, it must dump the Slurry into a Slurry Field Tanks, which will likely be sitting out near the fields being worked by the Spreaders. This dumping process is called "Overloading". When you drive the Tanker next to the Field Tank, you'll get the option to "Overload" into it. Press the appropriate button to start spilling Slurry from the tanker into the Field Tank. Overloading will stop automatically if the Tanker is empty, if the Field Tank is full, or if you drive the Tanker away from the Field Tank. You may also stop overloading at any time by hitting the same button again. Since the Field Tank is placed close to the field being worked, the Spreader does not need to drive all the way back to the Cow Pasture or the Biogas Plant in order to top up every time it runs out of Slurry. This cuts down dramatically on travel times, although you still need to ferry the Slurry Tanker back and forth - but it can transport more Slurry each time than any of the Spreaders. Category:Farming Simulator 15 Shop Category:Farming Simulator 15 Slurry Tankers